


Nightmares

by MarvelLokiLove



Series: Legolas/Aragorn and Thranduil/Bard the bowman oneshots [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blind Thranduil, Caring Thranduil, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, King Bard the Bowman, M/M, Minor Legolas/Aragorn, Nightmares, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thranduil and Bard are married, Thranduil is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelLokiLove/pseuds/MarvelLokiLove
Summary: Bard was standing at the top of the tower, the town on fire beneath him, there are screams and building are falling apart. The dragon is flying within the clouds of smoke and just as bard is getting ready to shoot it, he hears a familiar voice, he turns around and sees Thranduil screaming on the ground, out in the open, he is holding his face and rolling around in the mud, the dragon seems to recognize the elf and starts to descend down at him, Bard yells, yells for Thranduil to run, but he doesn't hear him.(translations at the end)
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Legolas/Aragorn and Thranduil/Bard the bowman oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Nightmares

Bard was standing at the top of the tower, the town on fire beneath him, there are screams and building are falling apart. The dragon is flying within the clouds of smoke and just as bard is getting ready to shoot it, he hears a familiar voice, he turns around and sees Thranduil screaming on the ground, out in the open, he is holding his face and rolling around in the mud, the dragon seems to recognize the elf and starts to descend down at him, Bard yells, yells for Thranduil to run, but he doesn't hear him. The dragons chest lights up and before Bard can do anything, the town is filled with the screams of the blond elf, it seems to go on until forever until it's so quiet that Bard is sure he can hear even the smallest of plant moving. Soon the town was filled with the screams of the man, he knew not if his children were awake, all that he knew was that the love of his life was dead and anyone who heard him yelling could tell that the man had been broken. He screamed until there was a flash of light and then everything went dark.

"Bard?!" Bard shot up in the bed and he would have fallen of the bed if it wasn't for the hands catching him, "Bard. Breathe" He turned to frantically look at Thranduil, the elf looked groggy and his hair was messy and all over the bed, it was clear that he had been frightened awake, which Bard knew from the left side of his body, the scars were visible and his blind eye seemed to glow in the darkness of their shared room in the castle of Dale, "I'm sorry if I startled you, my love" Bard said, taking Thranduil 's hand in his, "It's quite alright, you have nothing to be worried about" Thranduil said, Bard could hear the small tremble in Thranduil' s voice, but did not wish to cause his husband any discomfort by prying, "Are you certain that you're alright?" Thranduil asked, Bard sighed, "It was just a nightmare" He said, looking up at Thranduil who looked at him with an expression that Bard immediately recognized as concern, "It was not just a nightmare Bard, not if your yelling is anything to go by screams earlier" Thranduil said, snaking his fingers around bard's shoulders and pulling him close, "Did I scream?" He asked, pulling back just enough to see the scars slowly being covered by the illusion of perfect skin, Thranduil nodded, "That woke me up, yes" he answered, Bard sighed, "I'm sorry to wake you, Nin beautiful herven" he said, bushing a few strands of Thranduil 's hair behind his ear, he kissed him and then wrapped his arms around the mans waist and pulled him down and against his chest, Thranduil buried his face in the crook of Bard's neck, "How foeg was ha, cin nightmare?" Thranduil asked, in Sindarin, it had taken Bard quite some time to learn to understand it and even longer to speak it but now he could understand everything that the elves said. "It was horrible" Bard said, running his fingers through Thranduils hair, while Thranduil' s fingers traced circles against his chest, "What was it about? I could hear you mumble about lake town and something about fire" Thranduil asked, Bard fell quiet for a moment before continuing, "You were in it" Bard answered simply. "What happened?" Thranduil asked, "You died" Bard said simply, Thranduil' s fingers stopped, Bard waited for Thranduil to say something, but nothing came out of the elvenkings mouth, there was a long silence and when Bard already began to think that Thranduil had actually died, he finally spoke, "But I am here now, aren't I. nin mel" Thranduil said, "Of course you are" Bard said, he felt Thranduil shift and soon, he was sitting up next to him, he was wearing only a long white shirt and his hair was falling around his shoulder, a neat mess that Bard couldn't have thought possible if it wasn't for the being in front of him, Thranduil was looking away from his, Bard rose up and turned, so that he was in front of Thranduil, "Whui ceri- i nightmares still faroth cin?" Thranduil asked, Bard took Thranduil' s hands in his, "They are just nightmares, I am here and I am not going anywhere" Bard said, brushing his thumbs over Thranduil' s hand, Bard could see tears in the corners of Thranduils eyes, "But you will, when the time comes, you and the children will leave me and Legolas behind, you will leave me behind and go somewhere I cannot follow you" Thranduil said, the tears flowing freely now, Bard pulled Thranduil in for a hug and held him against his chest, Thranduil wrecking with sobs, Bard pulled him back down and close to his chest and then he pulled the covers over them, it took long until the sobs subsided and soon fell asleep, his arms were wrapped around Bard and his hair was all over Bards chest. Bard looked down at the elf against his chest and kissed his forehead. He knew that they would be separated at the end, but there was still tiem and he had decided to spent every moment of it with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if these are correct, I used a translator thing, but I'm not sure;  
> Nin beautiful herven - my beautiful husband  
> How foeg was ha, cin nightmare? - How bad was it, your nightmare?"  
> nin mel - my love  
> Whui ceri- i nightmares still faroth cin? - why do the nightmares still hunt you


End file.
